Pensamientos de un moribundo
by Filonauta
Summary: Robert Baratheon está postrado en su camastro, con una fea herida en el estómago y con sus últimos suspiros en la garganta. ¿Qué pensará el Usurpador antes de dejar este mundo?. "En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece."


Volvía a matarlo. El ruido del martillo perforando el costado izquierdo del príncipe dragón era como música para sus oídos. Sonreía. Siempre en sueños volvía en ese preciso instante en que mataba a Rhaegar, una y una y otra vez. Era su mejor sueño y sentía que siempre una parte de su alma revivía al recordar aquella gloriosa escena. Lyanna amaba a Robert y Robert a Lyanna. Ella amaba su rosto que parecía haber sido moldeado en piedra y era una belleza bárbara y dura. Él amaba el suyo, que parecía haber sido moldeado por estrellas y magia.

Abrió los ojos y escupió una mancha de flema sobre su barba. Esa leche de amapola lo estaba volviendo adicto. Se enderezó un poco en su camastro y con la vista fija en algún punto en la pared, escuchaba el lejano ruido nocturno de Desembarco del Rey.  
Estaba sentado contra la pared, con la fea herida en su vientre con la gasa empapada de rojo.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el fuego de la antorcha; una antorcha puede jugar extrañas pasadas. Sus luces locas y quebradas pueden crear curiosos mundos dislocados donde la fantasía se desboca como un caballo salvaje. Mundo extraño el de una antorcha ardiente en la noche. _"Cuéntame tus secretos. Yo te contaré los míos. Yo también ardo en un fuego tan quemante como tu esencia. ¿No has oído hablar de mi fuego, antorcha? Yo soy Robert Baratheon, el Usurpador, pobre como una araña pero que aún tiene suficiente angustia y poder en su alma para hacer temblar al mundo y a los dioses… ah sí, dioses de piedra, sordos y ciegos… mi nombre es Robert Baratheon, el mejor guerrero de Poniente, ¿por qué negarlo? Tengo el brazo más poderoso de los mundos conocidos… ¿No lo creen? Dioses, ustedes me han dado mi fuerza. No se equivoquen ahora: no hagan que pueda usarla de manera estúpida. No sean crueles…"_

La antorcha chispea, muerde la oscuridad con sus dientes de fuego. Una antorcha puede jugar con los sentidos, con el alma, con todas las vidas de un hombre…

Pensó en Lyanna. Sus últimos pensamientos estaban puestos en la única persona por la que vivió todos estos años, se lo debía a su memoria. La única persona por la cual llevó una guerra que atravesó los Siete Reinos de arriba hacia abajo. Así era el amor que profesaba por la fémina. Un amor nunca correspondido por culpa de… ¡de ese mísero Targaryen! ¡Se la arrebato! ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Era el amor de su vida y él arruinó todo!

Se movió violentamente y la herida se abrió; no era secreto que estaba infectada, pero el movimiento fue demasiado. Robert gruñó y se sujetó las tripas con una mano mientras se ahogaba con un intento de risa. Escupió flema con sangre.

De ser más joven y no haberse entregado tanto a los excesos, sin duda, podría haber frenado ese jabalí con ambas manos y haberle quebrado el pescuezo. O hubiera tomado su martillo y armadura y ser el tan aclamado Rey Mercenario… solo para darle el disgusto a su suegro.

Su gran cara fantasmal estaba perlada de sudor y una danza funeraria se enloquecía en sus ojos. Palidecía rápidamente y ya se veía su esqueleto empujando la piel; impaciente por apoderarse de él… y pensó en Lyanna y en su hijo no nato. Aquél que tanto amor le hubiera profesado. Escuchó su nombre siendo llamado por ella y los pequeños gemidos de su bebé.

Y de pronto el hombre sonrió. Sonrió y la luz negra de sus ojos voló lejos como un pájaro de desgracia que huyera… murió en ese instante. Murió con esas palabras en sus oídos.

Allá va Robert Baratheon, primero de su nombre, soldado y hombre amado que amó, rey de ninguna parte y señor de muchos corazones. Su gloria no es sólo la gloria de los escudos y las batallas. También tiene una gloria humilde amasada con manos de hombres y humos de hogueras. Su cuerpo, con ojos abiertos, es ajeno a todo lo que su alma pronta está a experimentar en el otro mundo.

Nota final:  
La verdad que le tengo un especial cariño a Robert. Me parece el personaje más humano dentro del mundo de GOT. Los hombres enloquecemos por amor y él es la pieza fundamental de ese dicho tan acertado. Cielos, llevó una guerra enorme, con todas las posibilidades en contra y aún y así... logró su cometido. En parte...

Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido. Un review sería un lindo gesto para saber qué opinan de este pequeño especial para tan peculiar hombre.


End file.
